Ve a hacer otra cosa
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Qué puede decirle a Katniss? ¿Cuál se supone que es el consejo maestro que te hace mentalizarte para los juegos y ganarlos? ¿No es como dice siempre Effie: la suerte es la que te hace ganar? ¿De qué sirve un consejo? Sólo se le ocurre uno: deja el arco y ve a hacer otra cosa. Amigo Literario de HEFDLP para Sasha Briefs - Gui


**Gui**: Llego muy tarde, pero me toca hacer un amigo literario para **Sasha Brief**. Del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera, al que tenéis que ir, sí o sí. Espero que os gusta, esta era la petición (espero que responda bien): _Haymicht/Katniss En el momento de antes de que ella entre a la arena, en los entrenamientos Una linda escena de el enseñandole mas trucos con el arco Lo algo raro_. No sé si he conseguido que sea lindo... aunque para mi lo es.

**Disclaimer**: Todo absolutamente es de Collins, of course.

* * *

**Ve a hacer otra cosa**

Los entrenamientos eran lo peor. Te dedicabas a mirar a los tributos y pensar cómo morirían. ¿De sed? Esa muerte era realmente estúpida. ¿De hambre? Más de lo mismo. De frío morían unos cuantos. Y también podían morir en la Cornucopia. Johanna le dijo una vez que incitaba a sus tributos a ir a la Cornucopia. Esa chica era muy violenta. Era escalofriante. Si no tienen posibilidades más les vale morir en cuanto entran y no traumatizarse. Pero Haymitch ni siquiera les daba esos trucos a sus tributos.

Haymitch bebía en una esquina y se dedicaba a sentirse culpable, a no conocer a los tributos. Los tributos, por otro lado, iban con la idea de morir. No habían tenido oportunidad de ganar. Katniss y Peeta había reaccionado de manera completamente distinta. Haymitch se había asustado ligeramente. Su culpabilidad se había removida. Quizás se había hecho un poco menos grande.

Estaba incómodo. No sabía cómo actuar. Katniss le incomodaba. Katniss era extraña. Le recordaba a él. Quería eliminarla. Quería ayudarla. De alguna manera, había sido capaz de contarle a ella (y a Peeta) qué pensaba de los juegos. Qué pensaba de la supervivencia después de haber observado durante veinticuatro años a tanta gente.

Katniss estaba ahí pegando tiros de flecha. En su honesto interior, eso no servía de nada frente a una buena pistola, una catapulta de fuego o cualquiera de esas genialidades que los Capitolinos tienen a mano para hacer mucha pupa o para matarte si te vuelves incómodo. Y Katniss con su arco de metal del Capitolio debía sentirse poderosa, seguramente, comparado con el escuálido trocito de madera que sin lugar a dudas era su arco del Distrito 12.

Te vas a morir en la arena, le gritaba en sus pensamientos. Te vas a morir. Era un nuevo método adquirido. Tenía tanto miedo de todo el Capitolio que se protegía de antemano. Te vas a morir tú también, como todos los demás.

-Katniss.

Se dio la vuelta de repente. Le había oído.

-Más te vale tener algo de cabeza en los juegos, además del arco. No te salva de todo. Además, si no tienes arco, ¿qué harás?

Ella le miró con la típica cara de odio. Si no te mueres, esa cara tuya sí lo hará. Deja de malgastar energía en odiarme. Si no te mueres tendrás pocas ganas de odiarme.

-Deja el maldito arco de una puta vez y ve a hacer otra cosa.

-He practicado con muchas otras cosas.

-Oh, apuesto a que aprendiste a usar un arco en más de una semana, ¿o qué te crees? Ve a hacer otra cosa.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a este arco.

-Está claro que en la arena no lo tendrás así que ve a aprender a usar otra cosa, aunque ya lo hayas hecho antes.

Katniss seguía mirándole con la misma cara de odio, pero le hizo caso. Puede que estuviese harta de intentar a hacer cosas que no le salían tan bien como el tiro con arco, pero los demás tampoco sabían usar el arco y estaban frustrados en todo.

Un poco de frustración no le iba a ir mal. No podía ir por ahí pensando que ganaría. Los que iban con esa actitud se comieron los frutos rojos en sus Juegos y murieron. Haymitch estaba asustado. Había cogido un par de mochilas y comida de la Cornucopia y se había escondido. Había mirado muchas cosas, había visto que todo era venenoso, había decidido irse. El chiquillo del 12 que iba con él había caído muerto al beber agua de un lago. Todos iban pensando que habría una base fácil. Haymitch iba pensando en buscar el final.

Katniss volvió poco tiempo después.

-¿Tienes algún otro consejo?

-Te pueden coger en cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. A lo mejor el aire es gas y necesitas máscaras. A lo mejor no hay agua y tienes que esperar a que llueva. A lo mejor no hay lugar donde esconderse. A lo mejor no hay armas en la cornucopia. A lo mejor no hay comida. No des nada por hecho. Y ten cuidado con las alianzas.

-Tendré cuidado con cualquier cosa, gracias por el consejo.

Su cara expresaba ironía. Como si no le hubiese ayudado en nada. Haymitch la miró con cara de "te fastidias si no te gustan mis consejos". No pensaba perder contra esa niña. De todas formas, moriría en la arena. ¿O no?

* * *

Y esto es todo. Espero que vaya bien. ¿Algún review?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
